


This night (tears me)

by sasshope



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasshope/pseuds/sasshope
Summary: Even the purest angels can fall into darkness





	This night (tears me)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know what this is

Hush, little boy , there are only five hours past midnight , it's cold outside and the morning is yet to come out of the shadows . " Hyojong says in his rich yet gentle voice making Hwitaek shiver under the thick covers .

He is scared, almost paralyzed by fear and still ... Hyojong keeps on looking like one of those princes in fairytales that comes to banish the evil forces. Too bad Hyojong himself is the evil , the monster .

He is not tall enough to tower over Hwitaek's frame and , at some point, the latter took solace in that ; now it just makes him cower in fear; he is defenseless ; too tiny to stand a chance against the big , bad wolf .

His eyes are shimmering pools of molten dark chocolate and they are so warm , so kind, so gentle ... they remind Hwitaek Hyojong never hurt him ; he hurt everyone else ...

His mouth with rosy lips is curled into a tiny , secretive smile . Secrets , Hyojong has lots of them . Once upon a time Hwitaek wished to know them all ; now , not so much . He discovered the truth behind the saying " be careful what you wish for , for it might come true . "

" My angel , what's troubling you so much you can't sleep ? " he asks and his voice is dripping paradise , coursing wildly trough Hwitaek's veins against his will . Indeed , Hyojong is the most beautiful kind of hell .

" I want to breathe . I hate this night . " he responds . No way will Hwitaek tell him that the image of Yanan and Yuto losing their lives by Hyojong's hands poisoned his blood and his bones .

The two of them were cruel to him : mocking Hwitaek, calling him dirty names and constantly trying to touch his body in inappropriate ways yet Hwitaek knows they didn't deserve to be tortured and butchered for that .

" It's okay . I 'm here to watch over you . I'll never let you get hurt . " Hyojong says and Hwitaek lacks the courage to tell him that his presence is suffocating him .

Indeed , he closes his eyes trying to pretend he is asleep . The image of the two bloodied bodies with severed limbs starts to haunt him from the moment he closes his eyelids but he fights the feeling of nausea .

 

 

Get me out of this hell

I can't escape from this pain

 

 

" I am sorry , baby . I probably messed you up . Such pure eyes should have never seen such horrors . They should have paid for what they've done but ... you should have never seen it , my beautiful , fragile angel . " Hyojong says, remorse lacing his words .

This catches Hwitaek 's attention so , quietly , as to not attract attention on himself , he turns to be able to see the other better . He is sat on a rusty chair, his hands with beautiful , long and slender fingers lifelessly perched on his lap . His face is sickly pale , drowning in regret and guilt . His eyes that used to make Hwitaek get lost in them are soulless , empty . It is as if realizing he hurt him kills Hyojong on the inside . Thinking back on how the older sheltered him from everything, Hwitaek knows that is the truth .

Perhaps Hyojong loves him so much it made him become a monster . Love drugged his mind, made him an irrational beast .

Hwitaek finds himself quietly crying, his tears dampening the old pillow . He turned Hyojong , a god among humans , a saint among sinners in nothing more than a brutal , thoughtless beast capable of cold blooded murder .

Maybe Hwitaek is the real monster and Hyojong is nothing but his easy prey . He fell in love and he fell hard and that's what destroyed him .

" I'm sorry , Hwitaek . I 'm sorry for letting you get hurt . " he says , his eyes drowning in tears .

He is trapped in a dark night , in a foul smelling , bone crushing hell and Hwitaek is the only one that can save him .

How could he be foolish enough to believe that Hyojong , sweet ,lovely Hyojong could ever hurt him ? S ; Hyojong who kissed his forehead every morning ; Hyojong who treasured him like making Hwitaek happy was the sole purpose of his existence .

" No way you could ever love me ... a monster who hurt you in such a way . " Hyojong says between sobs .

 

... but Hwitaek is already too deep in love to leave him .


End file.
